


【20200520賀文】 同居20題 1-4（赤紅青綠）

by Graybi



Series: 【寶可夢大師】在帕希歐的兩三事 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: if 到帕希歐的是阿羅拉版的赤紅和青綠背景：二人已交往祝大家520快樂
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤綠
Series: 【寶可夢大師】在帕希歐的兩三事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704289
Kudos: 5





	【20200520賀文】 同居20題 1-4（赤紅青綠）

**Author's Note:**

> 小小更正 20052020 2000  
> 剛發現乾酪其實就是起司  
> 我沒好資料抱歉  
> 文中綠喜歡吃的是味道比較重的起司（種類很多）  
> 沒習慣會覺得臭到不可理喻  
> 但有些人吃習慣後會很愛（例如我）
> 
> 同居20題  
> 1\. 叫對方起床  
> 2\. 輪流做早餐  
> 3\. 指責對方挑食／口味／飲食習慣  
> 4\. 餵食（餐具／手）  
> 5\. 嫌亮叫對方關燈  
> 6\. 一起逛街購物  
> 7\. 被人纏上解決後回家  
> 8\. 替對方蓋被子  
> 9\. 一方生病  
> 10\. 窩在同張沙發上  
> 11\. 吃了對方的點心  
> 12\. 一起整修房子（裝潢／打掃）  
> 13\. 夢遊  
> 14\. 吵架  
> 15\. 浴室大戰  
> 16\. 不小心洗了全部衣服  
> 17\. 一方沉迷（遊戲、某項興趣、嗑藥等等）  
> 18\. 朋友來訪  
> 19\. 被對方膝枕／靠肩以致痠麻無法動彈  
> 20\. 一方發酒瘋／醉酒  
> 加碼：21. 廁所沒紙

1\. 叫對方起床

只是心血來潮。

「嗚！」  
熟睡中的赤紅被胯下傳來的異樣溫熱所驚醒，掀開鼓起的棉被，他因晨勃而硬起的性器正被青綠壓在頰上，在陰影中呈現深紅色的舌正舔弄著柱身。  
「你醒來了？」  
青綠沒要鑽出棉被的意思，素來愛好乾淨的他毫無疙瘩地任赤被自己舐到濕潤的性器貼在自己臉上，並持續地舔舐。從囊袋到柱身，再到最敏感的前端，他的表情像是在對待最神聖的聖物般虔誠。青綠用靈巧的舌把冒出的前列腺液塗滿整個前端，空著的手不忘撫弄未能得到關愛的囊袋。在微咸的黏液使整個粉色頭端潤濕出漂亮的光澤後，青綠邊舔舐邊把它吸入嘴中。  
「哈……」  
赤紅壓不住的喘息幾不可聞，但在安靜的房間中仍然能夠捕捉。壓上自己頭頂的手，和開始擺動的腰部使青綠勾起嘴角。他更賣力地侍奉，努力地使口腔緊密貼合赤紅的硬起，並忍住赤紅偶爾頂得太深時的不適。

赤紅高潮時，青綠依然沒有放開對方的性器，並且在赤紅釋放結束後，再用力吸吮了一下。

「綠！」  
身側的大腿肌因他的動作而繃緊，青綠為此感到得意。

「早上好。」  
蹭回自己的位置上，把精液悉數吞下的青綠笑得如一隻魅力喵。他那皺著眉，滿臉潮紅的枕邊人伸手把他撈近後，在他的股上用力捏了一下。青綠像個惡作劇得逞的小孩般笑著，同時擋開赤紅朝自己胯下探去的手。

「我餓了。」  
青綠在赤紅投以疑問時說。聞言，他的伴侶露出個"真沒你辦法"的笑容，在他耳際印下一吻後從床上起來。

2\. 輪流做早餐 3. 指責對方挑食／口味／飲食習慣 4. 餵食（餐具／手）

在等待赤紅回來的空閒，青綠把自己重新梳洗了一次，所以赤紅進來時，他已回復成平日那公子哥兒般的青綠。  
「今天有什麼？」  
混身冒著沐浴香氣的青綠湊近赤紅手上的托盤，並在看到煙燻鮭魚沙拉、干酪法式吐司、黑松露炒蛋、香草魚柳、莓子奶酪和鮮奶咖啡等卡洛斯餐點時亮起了眼睛。雖然關都的早餐也很好吃，但自當上館主後，他沒辦法像從前般自由來去，偶爾還是會想念求學時期那些在露天茶座度過的早晨。二人說好輪流負責下樓拿早餐，但青綠總有辦法耍賴，而通常要更早起來的赤紅亦會自發地負責，所以並沒有什麼輪流可言。

「那你吃什麼？」  
青綠看向赤紅的盤子，上面放著水果、火腿和白麵包，很符合野外求生者的風格。  
「這袋是什麼？」  
兩個盤子間放著個棕色紙袋，青綠伸手取來並打開，內裡是火腿可頌，他的眼睛再次亮起來。

今天的天氣不錯，二人決定到陽台處解決早餐。還未完全升起的陽光不足以溫暖酒店頂層的氣溫，但伴有清涼海風的微暖很是舒服。噴火龍懶洋洋地趴伏在陽台一角，大比鳥則站在欄柵上，瞇著眼，滿足地享受宜人的天氣。赤紅和青綠倚著噴火龍而坐，還沒熱起來的爬蟲類寶可夢體表涼涼的，配上現在的陽光，青綠想起了在卡洛斯時，那些在河畔度過的悠閒時光。

吐司和可頌，他選擇把後者留到中午。和他並肩坐著的赤紅手放在噴火龍頭上，臉上是充滿安心感的微笑。  
「吶，赤紅。」  
被叫喚的人轉過頭，青綠手上拿著一片乾酪吐司，  
「我吃了這個，你還要吻我嗎？」  
魅力貓的神情再次回到青綠瞼上。他知道赤紅不習慣乾酪的味道，他自己也是花了些時間才適應過來，適應過後反而變得很喜歡，回關都後難以買到正宗的卡洛斯乾酪還令他傷心了好一陣。赤紅面無表情地盯著他，覺得好玩的青綠咬了一口吐司，然後嘴角被吻了一下。  
「這才不算——」  
赤紅拈了一小塊乾酪放進自己口中。  
「你什麼時候敢吃乾酪的？」  
青綠驚訝地問。  
「去阿羅拉後。」  
青綠想起赤紅在阿羅拉時不時要求吃以前沒見他吃過的起司批薩。那時聚少離多的二人還未交往，青綠只以為是分開期間，對方的口味變了。  
「但和起司差很多。」  
"所以阿羅拉時是在做心理建設嗎？"  
「這味道不一樣。」  
赤紅品味口中的乾酪說，乾酪那獨特氣味從他口中散出。  
「這是從卡洛斯運來的……等一下，你在關都也買乾酪？」  
乾酪在關都不算流行，通常要到百貨公司才有售，而青綠難以想像赤紅騎著噴火龍到百貨公司買乾酪的畫面。  
"笨蛋，網購就好了。"  
"那也要申請信用卡呀！"  
在青綠上演著內心小劇場時，赤紅點點頭，能不開口絕不開口是他的原則。他轉身撫摸稍微精神了點的噴火龍。  
「神奧。」  
青綠的驚訝指數再度飈升。  
「討厭的事沒必要硬來了，那時我只是開玩笑而已……」  
青綠從前還沒能把得失心處理好時，不時會嘲笑不敢吃乾酪的赤紅以得到一時的緩解。當時的他也很受不了這樣的自己，但每次見面，嘴就不自禁地扯上有關乾酪的話題。隨著時間過去，得失心慢慢糊化，他就幾乎沒再這樣做過。他從來沒想過赤紅會如此在意。

「因為你喜歡。」  
轉過來的是青綠不知在其中迷失過幾次的純粹眼神。

臉頰湧上熱度的青綠暗自決定把這當成赤紅對自己早上行為的報復，向來不服輸的他咬住赤紅送來蘋果切片的手指想要扳回一城，卻被對面人疼惜地捧著頭，送來一個帶著乾酪味的吻。

……Their story will never end……


End file.
